wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky and the Sandwich Factory/Transcript
Transcript for Chucky and the Sandwich Factory (Scene: in the grocery. The Grocery Store Manager is tied up and gagged, and WordGirl and Scoops are tied up next to him.) Narrator: When we last saw WordGirl, she, Scoops, and the store manager were about to be demolished on Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy’s giant sandwich...pressing...thing? Chuck: You all laughed at me! You said my sandwich pressing method was too extreme! But you’re wrong! And now you will taste my vengeance! WordGirl: Nice pun. Chuck: Thanks! So, WordGirl...prepare to get-- oh, what’s it called when you… um... Scoops: Mash? Smash? Chuck: Yeah, kinda. Narrator: Demolish? Chuck: No, no, you already used demolish in your whole intro. Narrator: My intro, right. WordGirl: How about obliterate? It means the same thing as demolish. Chuck: All right. I will obliterate you! Destroy all the sandwich making methods and take over the city! Scoops: With… sandwiches?? Chuck: Yeah. Scoops: I don’t buy it. Narrator: Sounds absurd to me. Chuck: You stay out of this! Narrator: Just saying. (Suddenly Captain Huggy Face shows up, and stands on the counter behind them.) WordGirl: Captain Huggy Face! Chuck: And you guys thought MY name was bad?! WordGirl: (to Huggy) I need you to get me the Ultimate Crowbar! (Huggy gives her the OK signal, then hops off to the hardware section.) Chuck: Please! Like a crowbar’s gonna help? WordGirl: Not just any crowbar! The Ultimate Crowbar! Chuck: (takes a seat) Big deal. WordGirl: Do you even know what ultimate means? Chuck: No. WordGirl: Ultimate means the best example of something. Chuck: Oh! Like how my sandwich press is the ultimate sandwich press because it’s the best one ever made! WordGirl: Umm-- sure. Scoops and Chuck: Oh! (Huggy is shown entering a section called “Lot’s O’ Crowbars!”, where there are rows of boxes contains crowbars. He looks a bit overwhelmed.) Chuck: So, you two are about to meet your ultimate doom! WordGirl: mmm… Maybe. Chuck: What do you mean, maybe? WordGirl: Well, when I asked Captain Huggy Face to go get the Ultimate Crowbar, I want him to find the biggest and best crowbar ever! (Her voice becomes louder and more authoritative) The kind of crowbar that can obliterate your sandwich making machine! (Captain Huggy Face appears behind Chuck.) WordGirl: Captain Huggy Face! NOW!! (Huggy jumps high in the air, wielding a crowbar that is at least five times larger than he is. He lands next to the sandwich press, wedges the crowbar beneath the press, and jumps on the other end. The sandwich press flies high in the air, towards Chuck.) Chuck: NOOOOO! OW!...(It lands on him, pinning him on the top of the counter. WordGirl, Scoops, and a police officer are standing next to him.) WordGirl: It looks like the Ultimate Crowbar im-PRESSed you after all! Ha! Word up! (She flies off. The police officer and Scoops are shown eating sandwiches, and Huggy, who is once again left behind, is waving his hands at WordGirl trying to get her attention.) Narrator: And so, WordGirl once again triumphs over evil! And Captain Huggy Face is once again forced to take public transportation. All thanks to the Ultimate Crowbar! Join us again for another exciting installment of… WordGirl! And...Captain Huggy Face! (He is shown on the bus, sitting next to someone eating a burrito.) Category:Transcripts